Time of Training
Time of Training is the third chapter of Gloomverse. It went from April 2nd, 2012 to July 3rd, 2012. Chapter art made by Remington on Smack Jeeves. Summary Wallis wakes Assistant up and tells her they'll be doing a workout. She reluctantly gets up and goes downstairs to see Wallis, along with a girl pushing in an annoyed Harold. Harold is forced outside and the girl introduces herself as Seaweed, Wallis' best friend, who is a water magician and owns an aquarium where the magic show will be taking place. Wallis scares Assistant into running outside before yelling at Harold as well. The three of them prepare to foot-race and Wallis threatens them that if they lose to him they don't get lunch, also telling Assistant that this way she can prove to him that he made the right decision in picking her for the job. Wallis abruptly starts sprinting while Assistant and Harold struggle to keep up, especially since Wallis keeps using magic to slow them down. After getting hit repeatedly by random objects, Assistant notices Wallis is distracted and takes her chance to get ahead. She almost makes it before Seaweed stops her by spraying water all over her. Harold goes over to help Assistant while Wallis tells everyone that he was going to feed them all along, making Harold upset and telling Wallis that he's going to tell mom on him for mistreating him and Assistant. Harold is quickly shut down however when Wallis says he could tell mom about Harold stealing from him. Wallis leaves to swim leaving Assistant to her own accord, while Harold goes to cool off inside. Wallis stops by Seaweed, commenting on the radio, and before he changes the channel he hears Purple's voice being interviewed. He listens to Purple talking about a theory he has about magic, specifically about magical potential depending on where they were born. Wallis becomes infuriated hearing this, stating that "Purple's completely thrown out Straight's theorem!" Wallis leaves to grab his swimsuit in a huff. Seaweed starts a conversation with Assistant, they talk about how she doesn't have magic, and Seaweed brings up that Harold also got magic very late in life, which is most likely why Wallis hired her. They talk a little more while eating, and then Harold comes outside saying that Assistant shouldn't be talking to Seaweed because she's "evil". Eventually, Seaweed leaves to go to the pool and leaves Harold and Assistant to talk. Once Assistant mentions that she doesn't have any of her stuff after getting kicked out, he becomes slightly concerned and asks if she's okay with everything that's been happening. Before Assistant can respond truthfully, Wallis interrupts very briefly before going to the pool. Later in the evening, Harold is seen standing by Wallis' bedroom door, while his brother waves goodbye to Seaweed. Once Wallis notices him, Harold tries telling Wallis that he thinks Assistant might not be doing very well and it would be nice to give her something, most likely clothes or furniture. Wallis at first thinks that she's doing fine with Cake girl's old clothes and Harold tries explaining how she may be feeling while projecting a bit on how he feels. "Imagine what it's like to be scared you'll sleep on the streets, that you have no home to go back to! That... That-!!" Wallis understands what Harold's trying to tell him so he says that he'll give her something nice tomorrow, as a surprise. Harold thanks him, and they tease each other for a bit before Wallis heads to bed. However, before leaving, he gives Harold the piece of candy he found in his dressing room, telling him if he needs help he can just ask instead of stealing from him. Before Harold can say anything else, Wallis goes to bed. Category:Chapter